That Should Be Me
by ib3li3v3inl0v3
Summary: Logan is in love with his best friend. There is one problem. His best friend is dating another member of the band.
1. Chapter 1

**That Should Be Me**

**ib3li3v3linl0v3**

I never imagined falling in love with my best friend. I always thought that she would just be my best friend, nothing more. Yes, I, Logan Mitchell, had fallen in love with my best friend, Jo Taylor. She was the perfect girl. Of course, I had other best friends, too. They were guys, Kendall Knight, James Diamond, and Carlos Garcia. One of those friends were dating my best friend. Yes, Kendall was dating Jo. They were the Palmwoods' longest lasting couple.

I first met Jo when we were just toddlers. I lived in Minnesota, but I was visiting some family down in North Carolina. Her parents were close friends and neighbors with my grandmother. One day while wr were staying down there on vacation, her parents came over to celebrate my grandma's birthday. They also brought her over. Our parents say that it was an instant click between us. Right when we saw each other, we were buddies. Ever since that day, we were best friends that would never ever be seperated by anything.

I would visit my grandparents every chance I could just to see her. Although I had no feelings for her at the time, we had such a great time together just talking and other random things. One time, udring a blazing hot summer day, we went swimming in a river about a mile from her house. We shared our secrets. It was an amazing time. As we got back to town, we were both grounded for leaving without telling one of the adults. Even though we were forbidden to see each other, after everyone fell asleep, I would sneak into her window. It was our "personal" time. I miss all those wonderful memories.

Now, all those fantastic times that we could be having, she is spending with Kendall. We could be the longest lasting couple. We could be kissing in the moonlight. We could be...

"Logan!" Jo exclaimed from across the table.

I shook my head to return to reality. I was deep in thought before I was interrupted. When I finally focused on what was actually going on, We were sitting beside the Palmwoods Poo. I saw Jo sitting across from me. Right beside of her was Kendall with his arm slung around Jo's shoulders. Her arm rested on his right thigh, and her head was on his shoulder.

"Are you alright?" Jo asked.

"Yeah. I just kinda zoned out for a minute. Sorry," I apologized,

"It's cool, man," Kendall answered.

"Now, what were we talking about?" I questioned.

"Oh," James commented which also let me know that he was with us, "we were discussing about Jo coming with us on the Worldwide tour."

The "Worldwide" tour was literally a worldwide tour. It was named after our ballad, "Worldwide", and since it was going to be all around the world, we made up that name.

"Oh yeah," I remembered, "I think it would be a cool thing for her to come with us. It would be fun." The reason I wanted her to go was for me to see her and try to get my chance with her.

"I don;t want to get in your guys; way of anything, I mean it's your tour to get away from everthing here," Jo said.

"Come on, Jo," Carlos begged. "You have to come with us. It won't be as fun."

"What about Camille? She won;t have anyone here with her?" Jo questioned.

"She has a movie gig. She would go with us to keep Logan company, but she's doing her thing here, Right Logan?" answered Kendall.

I had only dated her once. That was a few months ago when I first started having feelings for Jo. We didn't even last that long. I only went out with her to go on double dates with Kendall and Jo, so I could see her. That didn't turn out too well because when we would be out somewhere all they did was kiss and kiss. At that point, I broke up with Camille.

"I guess I'll go with you guys even though I'll be destroying your guy time," Jo was defeatened.

Kendall spoke, "No you won't. You'll only make my time better.

At the end of that sentence, the couple started kissing like one of their usual conversations. Carlos, James, and I blocked out by focusing on something else except Jo and Kendall. I slipped my phone out of my jeans pocket. I pretended to text someone until the lovebirds. Then, after I actually sent a text, they still weren't finished kissing. I faked a call to get up and leave. I walked to the elavotor and "hung up" the phone. It was going to be a llooooonnnnnggggggg tour.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two.

"So, Logan," Jo stressed out, "what are we going to do on this fine day?"

"I don't know. We'll think of something," I answered.

Jo and I were left alone at the Palmwoods. James went with a new girl on a date at the movies watching some new action comedy. Carlos went to some kind of convention for corndogs. Camille was on a plane to Japan for shooting some scenes for a new movie. Finally, Kendall had an unexpected interview with a magazine that Kelly had scheduled in the past. The interview was to get Big Time Rush more publicity.

While everyone was away doing their own thing, Jo and I planned a best friend day. Everyone had left at least an hour ago, and the two of us were still sitting on the orange sofa trying to find something to do. We sat in silence for a moment or two thinking and thinking. No idea came to my mind.

"We could," Jo paused, "go to the mall and get a bit to eat and shop a little."

"That's a cool idea." I commented. "We haven't done that since we were about fifteen in North Carolina."

"Yeah, that's how I thought of it. I miss those days, don't you?"

"Heck yeah! I remember that one time we were in the mall, and some guy came up to you with a strange accent asking for directions."

Jo giggled, "Yes, I had no idea what he was saying. He got extremely mad and ran off."

We both laughed. Then, we left for the closest mall. We slowly shopped around some of the usual stores that teenagers buy clothing and other things. After that, we stopped by the food court to get some lunch,. We sat down at one of the empty tables. People around us stared blankly at us while passing by. We chatted about how our lives were and how our careers as singers were doing. Suddenly, Jo's cell phone started going off. She held up her finger signaling hold on.

She pushed the answer button, "Hello?"

A somewhat loud voice answered back to her. You could hear he or she talking but couldn't make out the words. After you listened for a minute, you could tell it was a guy. It was Kendall on the other side of the conversation,

"Where are you?" Kendall asked Jo.

"I'm with Logan. We are hanging out today since everyone else is doing their own thing," Jo answered.

"Why are you hanging out with him? Why didn't you just stay at the Palmwoods and wait for me?" Kendall demanded.

"Because I would have been bored all day, and I wanted to spend the day with my best friend, Logan, whom I haven't hung out with in a long time," Jo said angrily.

"Still, you guys could have waited for me, and all three of us could have gone together!" Kendall's voice rose.

"I haven't had a best friend day with Logan in quite a long time. Just because I am dating you doesn't mean I have to shut out the rest of the world. Now does it?"

Kendall was silent. You could hear his uneven heavy breathing from a distance.

Jo spoke up, "That's what I thought. When I get home in a little bit, we will talk about this, but for right now, I am with Logan having a good time. Good bye."

"Bye!" Kendall hung up the phone viciously.

Jo was silent for a second. Her eyes wandered around the room,

"Does that happen often?" I mumbled.

"No.. Yeah... I mean... Well... Kinda, We've been fighting here lately, and I'm afraid it's only going to get worse before it gets better. He has been throwing fits here lately over the slightest thing. Like yesterday, he asked me to come over to the apartment you guys live in. I denied it because I had been working late so all I wanted to do was go home and go to sleep. He was furious. He started yelling that I didn't love him and that I was cheating on him. There were several things he shouted."

"He might just be paranoid," I quoted. "He might be afraid that you'll leave him for some famous superstar."

"That's the thing. He is my superstar. I do love him. I would never leave Kendall. It's just not about me leaving him either. He was talking to me about food, and he yelled because I needed make him a sandwich or something," Jo's face showed that she was comfortable with the topic chosen.

"Look Jo," I comforted, "if you ever need to talk to someone, I'll be right here. All you need to do is call, text, or come over. It doesn't matter what I'm doing. I will stop what I'm doing and come help you. Okay?"

"Thank you, Logan," she choked out. "I am so glad to have someone like you in my life."

"You are very welcome."

We both rose from our chair and grabbed our shopping bags. I gazed over at Jo to see her eyes yearing up. I placed my bags on the beige tiled flooring. I opened my arms offering a hug. She dropped her bags and softly hugged me. She sniffled a few times.

I felt so bad for this girl. She loved this boy. I didn't want to be the one to tell her that he isn't the one for her. She was in love. Although, he treated he terribly. She didn't deserve that. All she wanted was to be with Kendall. I didn't want to be the one to tell her it was for the best to call things quits for them. It would mean an advantage for me but depression and cryng for her. If I really loved her, I'd let her be happy, yet I don't know if this relationship was making her happy. She was crying in my arms.

FLASH! Jo and I turned our heads to a photographer taking pictures of us hugging tightly.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

"What the hell is this?" Kendall screamed. He slammed down a gossip magazine on the table.

"Kendall, I can explain everything!" Jo gestured.

The magazine that Kendall threw had a picture of Jo and I hugging at the mall. At the bottom of the picture, in bright pink letters, it said: **JO TAYLOR AND LOGAN MITCHELL! COULD JO BE OVER KENDALL FOR ANOTHER BIG TIME RUSH MEMBER?**. Kendall eyes showed that he meant business. He never let his gaze off of me. It was as if he took me for a threat.

"Kendall, I was talking to Logan, and I told him something that upset me dearly. He offered a hug, and at that moment I couldn't refuse. That was the exactr thing I needed at that point. A photographer took an picture and I guess sold it to this magazine company. All this is is a freaking gossip and rumors. That's why it's called a 'Gossip' magazine," Jo explained.

"Okay. I believe you. Just one more question. What was the upsetting thing?" Kendall asked devilishly.

"Well," Jo paused, "I was telling Logan how much I miss my family back home. It's been an awful long time since I;ve seen them. Also, my dad left a few weeks ago. It's difficult being alone. You have James, Carlos, your mom, sister, and Logan. I don't have a family here."

"Jo,' Kendall scooted towards her, "you have me. I'll be your family. I'm here for you,"

"I know you are. You're not the only one I have here though. Logan is here for me, too. Like he was yesterday, yet you didn't believe us. You believed tabliods."

"Not anymore. I will trust you."

"Thank you. Now, I am going to go take a walk with Logan if he wants to go with me. Just as friends for your information!" Jo demanded. "Would you like to go with me, Logan?"

"Yes!" Logan answered. "I would love to."

Kendall watched me as I walked out of our apartment. As I shut the door behind me, I heard a fling of the glossy pages of the gossip magazine flying through the air.

Jo and I strolled through the city of Los Angeles. We had no idea of where we were going or what we were doing. I noticed that Jo had her thinking face back on. It was the same look that she had when we were at the mall.

"You're thinking again," I commented.

"I know. I'm thinking of the lie I had to tell to Kendall because of our hug. I didn't want to do it, but I had to cover it up somehow."

"Yeah, it was kind of careless for us to do that in the front of a whole bunch of people. Although, you needed that. I couldn't help myself. You needed that hug."

"Yeah, I did. Thank you for that. That was the best thing you could do at that moment for me."

Silence struck itself into our conversation.

I spoke up, "Kendall didn't seem too happy that I went on a walk with you, did he?"

Jo sighed, "No, but I needed away from him for a while. That magazine made him furious, and I've seen him furious. It's not a pretty sight."

'No," I agreed, "it's not. I remember a time that he was so angry that he punched a hole in his bedroom wall back in Minnesota. All four of us were fourteen years old at the time. James Carlos and I were doing a project for school..."

*****Flashback*****

"No, James," I disagreed, "our science project can not be about why Cuda prodects make you look better than everyone who doesn't use the products."

"Fine!" James slammed down his lucky comb and mirror on Kendall's nightstand. You could hear him whisper an apologly to his nonliving objects.

You could hear the clack of high heels come up the stairs. All four of us shut up as we heard the woman get closer. A knock at the door was light.

"Kendall," Mrs. Knight said, "are you boys in there?"

Kendall opened the door. Mrs. Knight was sobbing. Her makeup was smeared causing her to look like a sloop raccoon. She lifted her half black, half white tissue to her eyes. "May I talk to you for a minute?" she asked. Kendall stepped out with a confused look. Mrs. Knight shut the door behind them. James, Carlos, and I gave each other strange looks.

"What do you think she wanted to tell him?" Carlos wondered.

"I don't know, but if Mrs. Knight crys. it's BAD!" James commented.

"There is no sense in eavesdropping. They went downstairs," I said.

We sat in silence. Carlos got up to see if he could hear something. "I can barely hear, but I can make out the words," Carlos whispered."

"That's the only time he makes out," James joked.

Carlos shushed him. James gave him a dirty look. Carlos closely listened with his concentrated look. His concentrated look was when he stuck his tounge out of his mouth and he stared at the floor. Carlos walked away from the door with an awkward look.

"What did you hear?" I asked softly.

"Kendall's dad died at war."

We sat silent. Kendall stomped up the stairs. He pushed the door open almost taking the door off the henges. He pulled his fingers through his hair while pacing back and forth. We tried to talk to him.

"Dude, everything will be okay," James promised.

"How the hell do you know?" Kendall screamed. "You're not in my shoes right now! You don't know what I'm feeling! You don't know anything!"

"Kendall," I tried to relax him, "don't yell. We are here to help you. Just talk to up. We'll try to help."

"Nobody can help me!" Kendall clenched his teeth. Suddenly, there was a slam. Kendall punched his wall with full force. He pulled his fist out. His hand was bleeding feircely. He grabbed his wrist and fell to the floor.

*****end of flashback*****

"He's never been the same since. Everything always frustrated him now. If you ask him a simple question, he'll give a mean response. The thing is I don't think he is always mad. I think it's that he is scared something might happen to someone he loves."

"That's probably it. It's like he's paranoid."

We went back to silence. Just then, my phone buzzed in my pocket. It was a text from Kelly. It read: **GET HOME NOW. START PACKING. PLANE LEAVES TOMORROW EVEING. SORRY FOR LATE NOTICE. **I replied saying I would be home. Jo just watched as I texted and put the phone back in my pocket.

"We have to get home to the Palmwoods to pack for the plane. It's leaves tomorrow evening," I informed.

We left for the Palmwoods.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

We were on the plane headed to New York for our first stop on the tour. It was going be a long trip because it was cross country. We stayed three days then left for our next destination. I was seated with James and Carlos. Kendall and Jo were right in front of us. While the others were in their seperate conversations. I had my earphones in listening to some music, keeping to myself.

Staring out the window, I overheard James and Carlos's conversation. I paused my music and listened carefully.

"Seriously, Carlos," James whispered. "Logan and Jo have to have something going on."

"James," Carlos whispered back. "I don't think they do. Jo loves Kendall. I bet Logan has something for Camille, not Jo."

"Someone can crush on more than one person. In my opinion, I think you can crush on more than one person, but you _love _only one. Personally, I think Logan is drifting away from Camille directly to Jo."

"How do you know?" questioned Carlos.

"Think, Carlos! Logan knew Jo before than the rest of us because she was neighbors with his grandparents. They are ;best friends'. Also, the magazine had a picture of the two of..."

James was interrupted by Carlos, "That was a gossip magazine. They lie to get readers."

"True, but that picture wasn't fake. Remember we were right there when it happened. We were on a date..."

James was cut off again, "Ssshhhh. People can probably hear you."

"I heard you," I spoke without any emotion.

Carlos and James jumped out of their seats at the sound of my voice. Their eyes were wide open just watching me. I never looked at them, but I did crack a smile.

"I hope you guys know that you aren't good whisperers." I acknowledged, "and everyone already knew you two were together."

"It's true!" Jo exclaimed and turned around. "I've known you guys liked each other since January, and it's currently August, I don;t know when you guys officially got together, but I knew you were together. No need to hide it anymore," she turned back around with a smile.

I grinned and shook my head, I turned on my music and continued to laugh about that silly moment.

After of hours of hearing James and Carlos flirt and giggle with each other, we finally got off the plane. Kendall went to the bathroom so the four of us waited on him. I sat down on one of the somewhat comfortable waiting area chairs. Jo sat down beside me. We sat in the regular silence that I was now used to.

"Well," Jo let out, "Kendall would not shut up about the whole hug thing in the magazine. He just won't let it go."

"Sounds like both of us didn't have a fun plane ride," I added.

"What do you mean?"

"James and Carlos wouldn't be quiet. They kept talking about you and me having a thing for each other. It was a never ending conversation."

"Wow, seems like both sides sucked," Jo turned her head.

"Yeah, thank god we get to go check in to the hotel and relax for a few. Although, I might just go tour the city or something. I've never been here."

"We should do that," Jo rejoiced, "It would be so much fun. We could go check out that one restaurant that Camille was talking about. It's italian, your favorite."

It was true. Italian food was my favorite. "Yeah," I agreed, "maybe before we go eat we could go shopping, your favorite."

"It's a plan," Jo smiled.

Right then, Kendall stepped behind us. He stared for a second and then walked away slowly. He never said a word. He grabbed his bags and never looked at us again.

We all got into the limo. I sat at the window beside James. Carlos was on the other side. Jo and Kendall sat in front of us. Kelly sat on the left of the two. Kendall whispered short phrases into Jo's ear every now and again. Jo responded with some different expression each time. Sometime a giggle, annoyance, anger, or sadness.

As we grew closer to the hotel, my eyes drifted shut.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

After we settled into our hotel rooms. Jo and I explored the large city of New York City. We shopped around a lot. Then, we finally made it to the little Italian restaurant that we had talked about at the airport. We sat sude by side at our table, When the waitress came over to our table, we ordered our desired wantings. As we waited for our lunch, Jo started a conversation.

"So, how are you and Camille doing?" Jo asked in almost a whisper.

"Well," I answered, "I guess we are friends. I mean I'm not crushing on her anymore. We had something once, but I'm just not feeling anything anymore."

"Awh, why? You two used to be so close. Inseperatable even!"

"Yeah, but ever since she got that movie role and our album releasing, we haven't even been able to say hi to each other," I looked around, then decided to change the subject. "Anyway, how are you and Kendall doing? Have you guys gotten any better?"

Jo sighed, "No, it's actually the oppisite. I don't know what to do."

"You two looked okay when we were on our way to the hotel from the airport. He'd tell you something, and you would let out a small giggle," I commented.

"Actually, it wasn't a happy giggle. It was more of a 'you;re ridiculious' laugh. He was telling me that we needed to run off and just leave all of our friends behind."

"Oh, well that doesn't sound like fun."

"I don't think it would be. I need my best friend to be by my side," Jo nudged my shoulder.

"And I need mine," I nudged her back.

Jo sighed, "Logan, I need a serious answer to this serious question. Do you think I need to break up with Kendall after all the things that I've told you lately?"

"Ye,.." No matter how much I wanted to tell her yes, I couldn't. Even though it would give m,e the chance to be with her, I just couldn't. It was be too much. Her facial expression towards me told me that it was all up to me. My answer was what Jo was going to do. I just couldn't say yes. It would break her heart. "Do what your heart tells you to do. Your heart has all the answers."

Jo sighed and turned her head, "Logan."

"Yes?"

"You always know just what to say to make everything feel okay. What you just told me gave me the answer. I know what I have to do. Thank you so much," Jo hugged me tightly.

**VERY SHORT CHAPTER BUT NOT MUCH TO SAY IN IT!**

**REVIEW?:P**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

It had been three weeks since Jo and I had lunch at that little Italian restaurant and had our conversation. Jo had still not broken up with Kendall. She was still with him but very unhappy. It showed through her fake smile.

We had made three more stops on our world tour, yet they were only in the United States. Our last stop in the United States was Charlotte, North Caroline. Jo's hometown was right outside of the city.

We had just got out of the airport. We were in the limosine on our way to check into the hotel. We sat in our usual seats. I was to the right window. James was next, and the, Carlos was at the left window. In front of those were Kendall and Jo. Beside of Jo was Kelly texting on her Blackberry as usual.

"Okay, you guys," Kelly looked up from her phone. "You have today and tomorrow until noon to just hang out and do whatever. At one-thirty I expect you to be in the lobby waiting for your ride to where we'll be having the concert for rehearsal. Afterwards, go back to the hotel and get ready and such. Then, at 7:30, you'll be on your way to perform for the rest of the night. On Sunday, do whatever the heck you want, but early Monday morning, we'll be headed for France."

"Got it, Kelly," all four boys said simonaiously said.

"Okay, now get out and go to your room," Kelly smiled.

As the other three boys raced to the elevators, I slowly made my way dragging suitcases behind me. Jo jumped beside of me, and she scared me half to death. She giggled and leaned her head forward.

"So," she laughed, "what are you doing this weekend?"

"Well," I smiled, "I thought of going back to the town outside of here. I might go see some old friends from here and go find the memories I left out there."

"That sounds like a fun time. I thought about going back out there too. Kinda for the same reasons."

"Might as well just go together," Jo paused. "Well, if you want to. We don't have to go to everything together. I thought we could just drive there and back together."

"Sounds like a plan. We should go to some things together go because we spent like ninety-nine percent of the summer together."

"That's true, I miss those days," Jo sighed.

"Jooooooo," Kendall screamed.

We both looked towards the open front door of the hotel. Kendall was sticking half in and half out. He lifted his hand gesturing to jo to come over there. Jo showed him a thumbs up. He ran inside. Whe his body was out of sight, Jo dropped her head and sighed quietly.

"Did you really make up your mind when you asked me what to do in New York?" I interrogated.

Jo replied, "I thought I did. Then, when we got back from shopping and lunch, Kendall and I were getting along like we did when we first started dating. It made me think about everything. I still love him. Now, I am completely confused... again.

"Well I better get going. Hopefully, it wil keep going like it has been. I don't want to leave him, but I don"t know how long this whole nice thing will last. Let's just get off that subject. What time should we get going?"

I stared at her for a second, "Um, well, I need to settle in and take a shower and such. How about an hour?"

"Sounds good. Now, I better get going before Kendall thinks I got lost or something. See you soon."

I lifted my hand signaling _good-bye._ Jo hurried her pace to get to Kendall quickly. My chances of being with Jo dropped with that one sentence _**"I still love him."**_ I knew I couldn't break her heart by telling her that Kendall wasn't as nice and sweet as he seems to be and that I was the guy that she should truely be with...

**An Hour Later...**

I shared a hotel room with James and Carlos. Kendall and Jo got a room to themselves. I had gotten my shower and was ready to go to Jo's hometown with her. I checked my phone to see the time. It was an hour after Jo and I talked.

I stepped into the hallway and walked a few steps to Jo's room which was right next door. I was about to knock when I heard yelling coming from inside.

"Why can't you just understand, Kendall?" Jo screamed.

"Because I can't believe you did that!" Kendall yelled back.

"It was three years ago. It's over!"

"You just now tell me about this after we've been together for over a year!"

Jo screeched, "It was forever ago! I didn't think it had to be so important in our relationship that is about you and me! No one else is important!"

"Well, you've been saying he is your best friend! Recently, you have been spending more time with him than you are with me!"

Where they fighting about me? I tried to remember what happened during the summer of three years ago. BAM! It hit me. I knew exactly what was going on. I couldn't believe she didn't tell him about what happened. No wonder he was furious. I would be pissed too if my girlfriend and best friend did that and didn't tell me.

Jo huffed and calmed her voice, "You know what? I have to go. I am going to let you cool yourself down. I'll be back later. I'll text you when I'm almost back her. I do expect a reply, too. Good-bye."

Jo opened the door. She looked a bit startled,. She just stared for a second. Then I spoke. "I was just about to knock."

"Good. Then's let's go," Jo grabbed my arm and rushed us out of the hotel. On our way to the elevator, I heard glass breaking against a wall.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

I drove the rental car out of the city. Jo sat in the passenger side staring out the window. She never said a word. It was very unlike her to be quiet or upset. I still couldn't believe that Jo had not told Kendall about that summer. It seemed like it would make a difference in their relationship in she did. I did think that it was important information though. I had to ask her about it.

"Why didn't you tell Kendall earlier in your relationship that we kissed?" I was very blunt.

Jo let out her breath, "I didn't think it would be such a big deal. It was only once, and it was like three years ago. That's a long time."

"I am not taking sides in this. I know what you mean, but it would be nice to know that in one point in time your girlfriend kissed one of your best friends. Escpecially when it's your first kiss."

"I guess you're right. I should have told him," Jo gave up in fighting with me. She gazed out the window. "Logan?"

"Yeah?" I answered.

"Do you remember that night we kissed?" she whispered.

"How could I forget? I was your and my first kiss. Both of us had never kissed anyone so we told each other we would just to get the stress over with."

Jo giggled, "Yeah."

*****FLASHBACK*****

Jo and I, at the age of fourteen, sat on her living room couch watching a romantic comedy movie. Jo, of course, picked it out. Jo's parents were over at my grandmother's house next door with my family. We had the whole house to ourselves.

"Ugh," Jo groaned, "why is there always a happy ending to these sappy movies?"

I smiled, "That's what makes them a sappy movie. The dude sweeps the girl off her feet into the his arms and spins her around in cirlces. Then, slow motions start, and... BAM! They kiss. The end."

"That's always true,," Jo agreed.

"Speaking of kissing..." I exaggerated, "how was Mr. Dale Murray's lips?"

Jo blushed, "I told you we broke up."

"So, that doesn't mean that you didn't kiss some point in your relationship!"

"You want to know the truth?" Jo turned her head to look at me.

"All of it," I smiled.

"I have never kissed anyone," Jo was embarrassed. "I probably sound like a dork bu..."

I interrupted her, "Don't worry Jo. I haven't either."

"Are you serious?" Jo was stunned.

"Yeah," I said, "but this conversation stays between us."

"Agreed."

We sat in silence for a minute. All of a sudden, Jo popped up from the couch and ran to the window. She peeked through the curtains to see something.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Okay, they are in the house."

"Jo, answer my question."

"Okay Logan, I am going to sound crazy, but what if we kissed. I mean just to get it over with. I mean. I want to get it over with, and I'm sure you do, , what do you say?"

"I don't know, Jo. What if we get caught. Both of our families already tease us enough. If they catch us, we can never tell them that we don't like each other," I pointed out.

"Please, Logan. They are all inside over at your grandma's. There's nothing to worry about. Come on! Please," Jo made a puppy face at me.

"Okay, fine. Only just this once though. That's it!" I clarafied.

"Okay."

Jo leaned in with her eyes closing slowly. I couldn't believe I was about to do that. I was about to kiss my best friend. I had so many thought running through my mind in those few seconds. As I thought, I noticed I was also slowly leaning forward. Before I could react, our lips had touched gently. We kissed for a few seconds. After that, we returned to our previous settlements.

"Well," Jo said, "we did it."

"Yeah, we definitly did," I ran my finger on my right hand through my hair.

I could tell that Jo felt very awkward about what just happened. She slipped out, "Nice work."

I laughed and shook my head, "You, too."

*****END FLASHBACK*****

Jo smiled as she turned her head to look out of the side window, "We used to be so close, and I was dangerously foolish."

"No you weren't!" I argued. "We were just.. well I gues we were foolish, but not dangerously."

"Remember what happened the next day when we were swimming in the river. That was dangerously foolish," Jo remembered.

I laughed, "Oh yeah. That was."

`*****FLASHBACK*****

"Come on, Jo" I yelled over the rumble of the rushing of the water going downstream. I was in the freezing water. I had swung from the rope that hung where Jo stood.

"No! I'd hurt myself. You know I am an extreme clutz," Jo replied.

"I know you are, but that doesn't mean you can't take a chance and jump in. Does it?"

Jo stood slient for a second, "No, but what about my parents and your grandma? This is exactly what they told us not to do!"

"I know, but sometimes breaking the rules is worth it. It is like a hundred ten degrees out here. We have to jump in or we might die of heat!"

Jo shrugged, "Good point."

She slipped off her shoes and ran towards the rope. She gripped it and lifted herself from the ground. A second later, she splashed my face with the water that was caused my her landing. Jo's head popped out from underneath the water.

"Now, isn't that better?" I laughed.

"Definitly," she smiled. She looked around at the nature surrounding us. "Hey, Logan."

"Yeah."

"What happened last night. Do you regret it?"

"Of course not. Why? Do you?"

"No. I am just thinking. Some guys probably would. I just wanted to know if you were one of those guys."

"Guess I'm not," I shrugged.

"Guess not!" Jo said, then splashed me.

Then, the splash attack began. We splashed and giggled. As we reached the bank of the river, we sat down. Jo glimpsed at her phone.

"Logan, it's four thirty. We have to get back before dinner, remember? That's at five." Jo was worried.

"No worries. It won't take us thirty minutes to get back," I was totally calm.

"Okay, but let's go ahead and start back."

We walked all the way home. When we got back, it was almost six. We were late. Oddly, we were still soaked from our swim earlier that day. As we reached the front porch of my grandma's house, the screen dorr flung open to show my mom and Jo's dad.

They noticed our attire. We had to explain what we did. Our actions caused us to get grounded for a week. We couldn't see each other. Both of us had extra chores.

For the next seven nights, I snuck into Jo's window every night after all the adults had fallen asleep. We used the time to catch up even though there was nothing to catch up on due to our groundment.

*****END FLASHBACK*****

As Jo and I finished talking about the good 'ol days, I pulled the rental car into Jo's mom's house.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Jo and I got out of the car. We walked towards my grandmother's home. I knocked on the door to see if anyone was there. A male voice yelled, "Come on in!" I did as he said. When we entered, no one was inside. We checked the living room. Next was the kitchen. Jo looked out of the sliding glass door. She told me to come over and see the. I had gone over to see almost the whole town was out in my grandma's yard.

"They knew we were coming," Jo said as she turned her head at me.

"Huh. Better get out there, then," I opened the door and walked outside. Jo followed.

Before we could shut the door, we were attacked by hugs coming from every angle. Almost everyone was here. All the guys that I played basketball with everyday, relatives, Jo's relatives and friends. Almost everyone in the entire town was here.

My grandma came up to me, She was wearing an outfit that I had bought her from the last time I saw her. "Now, Logie. Come here and give your grandmother that you haven't seen in over two years a hug."

I hugged her with a huge grin, "Grandma, I missed you."

"I've missed you, too. Now, let's go have some food, shall we?" Grandma walked over to the picnic table and started talking to another elder lady.

"Yo, Mitchell!" One of the basketball boys walked over to me. It was Brad. He was as tall, tan and blonde as ever. "Where have you been hiding?"

Three more guys walked over. There was Aaron, Sam, and Vic. Aaron was at least six' three and tan, Sam was sickly pale and red headed. Vic had light brown that was barely darker than his skin.

"L.A.," I answered.

"I heard," Vic commented. "You're in some boy band now, aren't ya?"

"Yeah," agreed Sam, "I think it's Big Rush or something."

"Yes, and it's actually Big _Time _Rush," I corrected.

"That's cool, I guess. The real question is have you hooked up with Jo yet?" Brad asked.

"Nah, why would I?"

"Please, you two were always together. If one was somewhere, the other one wasn't even a foot away," Aaron laughed.

"That is true," I paused, "but she is actually dating another dude in the band."

"Oh yeah, Kendall, isn't it?" Vic questioned.

"Yeah, one of my best friends from back home."

"One day, it'll happen. I guarantte it," Sam was confident.

"I don't know about that," I knew I wanted that to happen, but she still loved Kendall."

"Hey, it's like your song," Aaron broke out in song:

_Someday it'll come together  
>Someday we will work it out<br>I know we can turn it up all the way  
>Cause this is our someday<br>Someday is what we make it  
>Someday is right here and now<br>Why wait, why wait, why wait?  
>Cause this is our someday<em>

Everyone stared until he spoke again, "Hey, I keep up with Logan's music."

"I don't get it," Vic complained.

Aaron explained, "I mean it'll happened. When he takes a chance, it'll be that someday."

"The rest of us simultaneously said, "Oh."

"Anyway, dude. I'll be at the concert when you perform," Aaron added.

"You like our music?" I asked.

"It's alright, but it's more of a date. My girlfriend is a huge fan of Big Time Rush, That's how I knew the words to that song."

"That's better," I joked.

After that, I went around and talked to more people in my grandmother's yard. Hours pasted along. Some fast, some slow. People slowly started leaving until all that was left was my grandma, Jo's parents, Jo, and me. We held conversations for quite a while. Before we knew it, it was already eleven o'clock. Jo and I had to head home. We jumped into the rental car and waved good-bye to the our families standing in front of their houses.

As we grew closer to the hotel, Jo called Kendall. I could hear him on the other line. He answered the phone.

"Hey," Jo greeted.

"Where are you?" Kendall was actually calmer than before.

"We are on our way back," Jo confirmed.

"Okay, I'll see you when you get back, but one more thing before you go."

Jo raised an eyebrow, "What would that be?"

"Well, I'm sorry for how I reacted earlier. You didn't deserve that," he apologized.

"Okay, but this isn't over. We need to talk about all of this when I get back to the hotel."

They said their good-byes, and she hung up the phone.

"That's gonna be fun, isn;t it?" I joked.

"No, definitly not," she replied.

We pulled into the hotel parking lot and went up to our rooms.


End file.
